Reynaud High: Big four school life!
by xDreamyBerkiansx
Summary: Hiccup finally meets his BFFs. Will Hiccup make it through the first year of high school alive? Other characters from other movies included as side characters. Jariday/Hiccunzel


Hi Readers, this is xDreamyBerkiansx on the keyboard, and I would first like to thank the two precious followers of my other story, 'World on the Backs of Dragons'. You're the best, people!

So this is the rather long character introduction of my first Big Four story. It's just the normal high school stuff but it later escalates into fantasy. I've been planning this for so long and I just had to upload this! I have no idea how schools in the USA are run, but I will try my best to be accurate. These are Hiccup and Jack's introductions. Enjoy, and if you like my stories please don't forget to fav/follow! Thanks for reading!

[Reynaud High: Big Four School Life!]

Character Introduction-

Hiccup "Horrendous" Haddock the III:

Hiccup is a new kid in town, or rather, the country. He was involuntarily moved to Washington D.C. after his father, Stoick "the vast" Haddock, who is a highly respected political figure in Norway, agreed to serve as Norwegian Ambassador to the United States. He is a proud fifteen year old but people always guess his age wrong. It has to be admitted that he is a little small and quite weedy for his age. He has messy brown hair, green eyes, and a LOT of freckles. Unlike his father who is a great leader and a thoroughly charismatic individual in every aspect, Hiccup has about as much leadership as a stranded jellyfish. People always play him down because he is awkward by nature and not particularly good at anything remotely cool. Hiccup's greatest wish is to be like his peers, but he can't help that he doesn't like video games and that he stutters like a madman in front of girls. Quiet, sarcastic, and sometimes even pessimistic, he is not very satisfied with who he is, although he has many excellent traits that most of the boys his age do not possess. He loves to help people and is very compassionate and understanding, and shows loyal empathy to the weak and friendless. He is quick to forgive and is ready to sacrifice his own self for others. Although he always wraps himself inside a cocoon, he has enormous hidden depths inside him and later shows true altruistic leadership. He has a few prominent gifts; he is very good at foreign languages- he is a fluent speaker of English (everybody in his town spoke English as their main language), French and Latin. He is also a prodigious engineer, conjuring up metal prosthetics to a semi-fire sword. His dream is to design and create high-quality artificial limbs for injured animals (he is crazy about animals). His favorite hobby is reading and playing with his black cat named Toothless. Although he never, ever tells anyone, he has always been fascinated by mysterious mythical creatures, especially dragons, and he carries with him a handbook that features hundreds of imaginary dragon species and their characteristics. The book is 100 percent authored by him and it is called 'The Dragon Manual'. He believes dragons existed long ago, and was just diminished in numbers by humans and nature. He never lets anyone know about his ideas, though, because he knows he will be labeled the biggest nerd the modern universe ever had.

Hiccup lives in a elm-wood Scandinavian-style townhouse located in 'South Reynaud Heights'(a place I made up) with his father and his obnoxious cousin Snotface Snotlout, who is currently under the protection of the Haddock household with his father serving in the Iraqi War. Hiccup and Snotlout are always quarreling and squealing on each other. Hiccup prays every day that his uncle would come home quickly and pick up his irritating son.

Jackson Overland Frost:

Jack has been a resident of South Reynaud Heights for nearly 2 years now. Jack Frost has a pale, incredibly handsome face, messy white hair, and blue eyes. He is taller than most of his peers and has a lean build. He is officially declared the hottest and most sensitive guy in town. Jack is the funnyman in his group of friends. He always knows how to crack just the right joke at the right time, but sometimes gets a little bit too sassy which infuriates his cousin Edmund Bunny. People rarely know that he usually uses snark and humor to cover up his true feelings. Jack is good-natured and easygoing, and has befriended almost everyone in school. He hates to see kids neglected and jeered at under certain titles, and he is always the one to offer a hand to people who need it. He believes, from his own experience, that a single kind action can change a person's life. Jack is curious and mischievous by nature and shows interest in many things. He is an amateur photographer and a licensed ski instructor at the local winter sports camp for children. He is very fond of little kids and show them endless affection and interest. He is sometimes like a child himself. He loves snow days and still has a bit of a soft spot for Mr. Bean. He is also a quirky, and slightly nerdy free spirit; he doesn't limit himself to social norm. He does things if he wants to, and doesn't really care if somebody says something about it. He believes that conformity does not make the world go round. Although Jack is outgoing and friendly, he takes a lot of time by himself, too. He thinks a lot about all things, and sometimes frighteningly serious and direct. He is sometimes hot-headed, which has gotten him into a few fights over the years. He doesn't get really angry if someone says something about him only, but he gets mad when he sees someone doing something morally wrong. No one knows about his past life before he moved to South Reynaud Heights. Jack has never told them. He has certain parts he won't open up. He plans to keep things that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
